Dolor, placer
by hellovick
Summary: Ahí estaba. Era momento de aceptarlo de una vez. Esta vez, era el reloj de ella el que se quedaba sin tiempo. Oz podía ver como la vida de ella empezaba a ser un doloroso camino al final. Sólo se quedó allí, buscando una forma de re emplazar el dolor con algo más.


-Voy a decir esto una vez más. Ella no se quedará con nosotros por mucho-

-¿Qué quieres decir?– El chico asustado preguntó con cierto enojo. Esto no iba a pasar.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

-Debes escucharme- El joven hombre dijo, mirando a través de la ventana como si nada realmente malo estuviera pasando. –No tenemos muchas opciones–

-No haré nada para lastimar a Alice, sabes eso mejor que nadie más- Él respondió. Fuera de cualquier posible forma de escapar la verdad que Oz estaba viviendo ahora, no había más que preguntas que no podía responder del todo. –Break, no voy a matarla-

-¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres que alguien más lo haga?-

-Te estoy diciendo que ella no será asesinada- Le dijo al hombre de cabello blanco, de forma convencida. Él no iba a dejar a nadie siquiera tocar a la joven, moribunda chica. Sólo iba a sentarse allí, al lado de su cama, y acompañarla a través del terrible dolor que ella estaba sintiendo.

-Sabes que ella está pasando por una muy brava situación. Oz-kun, escucha bien; la señorita Alice va a morir de todas formas, y déjame decirte que de una manera muy dolorosa. Lo mejor será terminar con su dolor de una sola vez-

-Sé que encontraré una manera de ayudarla. Sólo necesito tiempo para pensar-

Break cerró su ojo y suspiró. Esto era imposible. –Ella está soportando un muy doloroso momento mientras estás parado aquí e intentas pensar. Solo se pone peor-

-Voy a encontrar la forma de salvarla. No la dejaré morir… No dejaré que nadie la toque. Esa no es una opción para mí- Oz habló una vez más, antes de salir de la habitación, golpeando la puerta tras él.

El hombre de un solo ojo no mostró ninguna expresión cuando el chico rubio se fue. Solo se quedó parado allí, mirando a través de la misma ventana. Él sabía lo que iba a pasar, y como iba a pasar, pero no podía negar el hecho de que no quería que pasara. De nuevo, sería una tragedia más escrita en esa historia

Era un día muy frío- uno más frío que el anterior. Como el tiempo pasaba y la misma situación se ponía peor y peor, el clima parecía hacerse más y más frío.

El frío era el sentimiento de la muerte.

Y ahí, en una cama doble, estaba una moribunda y fría Alice. El dolor en su pecho parecía consumir su cuerpo entero, y se sentía como si estuviera siendo apuñalada una y otra vez. Vomitaba sangre de un momento a otro, cuando el dolor era insoportable, y luego se sentía mejor por un corto período de tiempo. Había aprendido un montón de cosas, muchas historias y mucha gente, y también había aprendido que, luego de que tantas tragedias sucedieran frente a sus propios ojos, esta era la historia de como ella misma era una tragedia. Sentía que su alma estaba dejando su cuerpo muy lentamente, y eso la enojaba tanto que apenas podía pensar.

La puerta se abrió cuando alguien entró en el cuarto, y se cerró sin un sonido. Alice sabía quién era, sabía que era Oz. Ella sabía que el joven rubio estaba muy frustrado; por una vez en su vida, él no tenía alguna forma de encontrar una buena parte en la situación.

Oz se sentó a su lado y mostro una expresión muy preocupada, mientras ella hacía lo mejor que podía para sentarse también, y reposar su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Él preguntó en un susurro mientras sus manos se dirigían a la espalda de ella. La abrazó cuidadosamente, y besó su frente.

-Estoy bien- Ella respondió, sabiendo que él no lo creería.

De todos modos, Oz no iba a discutir por el hecho de que sus palabras fueran mentira esta vez. Él sabía que era mejor pretender y falsificar una sonrisa, en vez de dejarse a sí mismo estar triste frente a su querida Alice. Entonces, puso una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y una cálida expresión en sus ojos cuando la miró. Esos hermosos ojos violetas tenían la misma determinación que siempre solían tener.

Alice frunció el ceño. –Si vas a mostrarme una sonrisa cuando estés conmigo, no la hagas ver falsa-

-No es falsa-

-Lo es- Ella respondió. –Ni siquiera trates de mentirme. Sabes que es inútil.-

Y si, ella tenía razón. Era tan inútil el tratar de mentirle sobre sus sentimientos. Ella sabía cómo se sentía, porque se sentía de ese modo, y como siempre pensaría sobre la misma cosa sin dejarle ir. -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Dime si hay algo que pueda hacer- Oz le preguntó, enteramente expectante de su respuesta.

-Quédate conmigo.- Ella dijo en un muy suave tono de voz. Lo miró profundamente en sus verdosos ojos esmeraldas, y parpadeó- También, ayudaría si sonrieras genuinamente ahora-

-Claro- Hizo lo que le pidió. Él estaba asustado de una verdad profunda dentro de su mente, la verdad de no tener una forma de salvar su vida. Claro, él no aceptaría ese hecho. Él negaría ese pensamiento cada vez que atravesase su mente.

¿Por qué? –Porque él nunca aceptaría algo que significara la desaparición de su persona más querida.

Alice jadeó, mandando una de sus manos a su pecho, presionando contra él como si quisiera arrancarse el corazón del cuerpo. Dolía, y su rostro, su tan adolorida expresión lo estaba demostrando.

-Alice- Él de inmediato empezó- ¿Qué pasa? Dime donde duele-

-En todos lados- Ella jadeó, cerrando sus ojos con tanta fuerza que también dolía. –Mi pecho, duele. ¡Duele! - Casi gritó. Pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, y esto fue suficiente para hacer que Oz se sintiera horrible.

Alice sollozó, y entonces abrazó al rubio. Lo abrazó con tanta fuerza, que él podía jurar que el dolor estaba siendo transferido a él también.

La tomó entre sus brazos mientras ella continuaba sollozando fuerte. -¡Maldición!- Ella se quejó, sintiendo como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo destruido desde adentro.-

-Aguanta. Por favor, aguanta.- Oz solo dijo. Sabía lo que el dolor de ella significaba, pero aún estaba determinado a negar ese hecho.

-Ayúdame- Ella dijo entre jadeos. Esas palabras sorprendieron mucho, mucho al chico. Sintió conmoción, y se sintió inseguro.

Alice estaba muriendo, y no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

Aun, él no lo aceptaría. –Dime que puedo hacer por ti. Haré cualquier cosa, lo que sea, Alice-

-El dolor- Ella sollozó, y ahora sus mejillas estaban mojadas con sus lágrimas. –Haz que el dolor se vaya- Se presionó a sí misma contra él, como si quisiese entrar dentro de su cuerpo. Su dolor era insoportable. No podía aguantarlo.

Oz cerró sus ojos con enojo. Se sintió inútil, y supo entonces que también se sentía muy triste. Acarició la cabeza de ella y contuvo el aire por un segundo.

Y entonces Alice comenzó a toser. Parecía que su alma iba a escapar de su garganta.

Oz palmó su espalda suavemente, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de calmarse y quedarse ahí para ella, en vez de irse de ese cuarto para encontrar una cura, pero de todos modos, no había ninguna.

Alice continuó tosiendo más y más fuerte, y no parecía parar pronto. Oz luego la miró, y se llevó una muy desagradable sorpresa. – ¡Alice, estás sangrando!- El rubio exclamó, mientras miraba la sangre salir de su boca y caer por su mentón.

Más para su horrible sorpresa, él luego miró su propio pecho. Su chaleco marrón claro estaba embarrado en sangre. Jadeó, y fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta.

Estaba asustado- Y ahora iba a aceptarlo. Estaba totalmente asustado de la situación; no solo de la situación en sí misma, si no de los otros factores que venían luego de la muerte de Alice.

-No entres en pánico- Escuchó a la chica decir.

Sería imposible.

-Debo darte tu medicina. Debo ayudarte a limpiarte, Alice. Debes descansar también; necesitas dormir un poco- Le dijo, preocupado.

-No me dejes ahora- Ella dijo antes de volver a toser.

-No lo hare-

-Sé que me dejarás tan pronto como me quede dormida-

Y entonces, él trató de mentir con sus ojos. Oz se preguntaba cómo era que ella siempre podía leer y adivinar sus acciones, incluso antes de que él mostrara alguna intención en hacerlas.

Siempre era así.

Alice trató de limpiar su boca.

Su mano fue removida de sus labios, y remplazada por un pañuelo. Oz estaba removiendo la sangre de su cara, mostrando esa terriblemente preocupada expresión que ella odiaba tanto. –Sabes que no me entregaré con facilidad a esto- Ella habló, sonrojándose brevemente ante sus acciones afectuosas.

-Claro- Oz contestó. Él no notó que no había una sonrisa en sus facciones. Olvidó sonreír, olvido prestarle atención al sonroje que amaba tanto, olvido todo lo relacionado con la dulzura. –Ahora- Tomó una pequeña y familiar botellita, y la abrió en frente de los ojos de la morocha.

-Ni siquiera te molestes en intentarlo. No voy a beberlo.-

-Alice, es para que tu salud suba-

-Eso no es medicina. Solo me dejas dormida para que no sienta este maldito dolor. Todos ustedes me dejan sola luego de darme esa cosa.-

-Por favor, tómalo- Él trató de ignorar sus palabras.

-¡No lo hare, Oz! - Ella exclamó. Entonces, jadeó ante el dolor que estaba sintiendo nuevamente. -¡No te permitiré que me dejes sola en esta habitación!-

-No te dejaré sola, Alice, prometo que no lo hare-

-Entonces no tienes que darme esa medicina falsa. Pasa por esto conmigo. ¡Si quieres estar conmigo, entonces aprovecha el tiempo que tenemos ahora, idiota!-

-Tu dolor, Alice- Él insistió, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella frunció el ceño y presionó su cabeza contra el pecho de Oz, tratando de no decir ninguna cosa ruda que pudiera añadir tensión al momento.

Pero ambos estaban tensos, de todas maneras.

-Quiero…- Alice comenzó, mientras trataba de prevenir que las lágrimas desbordaran de sus enfermos ojos. –Quiero gastar el tiempo que me queda contigo, idiota- Comenzó, guiada por la ira. – ¡Sería inútil si solo me acostara aquí, en vez de aprovechar el tiempo que tengo restante!-

-Alice- Llamó su nombre, tomándola entre sus brazos, mientras intentaba ignorar la paralizante tristeza formándose en sus adentros. - Yo… yo no puedo soportar verte con semejante dolor.-

-¡¿Y qué?!- Ella de pronto lo miró. -¡Prefiero estar consciente así puedo estar contigo! ¡Incluso si duele! ¡¿Qué clase de sirviente eres que no puedes entenderlo?!- Casi gritó, mostrando una enojada expresión y una pequeña lágrima escapando de la esquina de su ojo izquierdo.

Oz entonces presionó sus brazos al rededor del cuerpo de ella, asegurándose de tenerla cerca suyo. Juraba que lágrimas propias se estaban creando en sus lagrimales.

Alice hundió su rostro en el pecho del rubio. Sabía que él estaba peleando contra sus sentimientos. –Vive este tiempo que queda conmigo, Oz- Comenzó otra vez.

-Estoy aquí. No me iré de tu lado, Alice- Habló suavemente, y tan dulce como pudo en ese momento.

-No lo harás- Sonrió sarcásticamente. El dolor en su pecho parecía ir y venir, pero crecía cada vez más fuerte. Este hecho la hizo pensar profundamente en la situación. Estaba confundida, porque no sabía si aceptar el hecho de que estaba en ese estado, o si pelear contra él incluso sabiendo como terminaría.

-¿Te duele ahora?-

-No del todo. Va y viene- Respondió a la pregunta.

-Ya veo- Besó su cabeza de nuevo. –Entonces, hare al dolor desaparecer tan rápido como venga-

-Idiota, eso es lo que se supone que debes hacer-

-Lo sé- Sonrió brevemente, acariciando la espalda de la joven mientras intentaba calmarse por dentro.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio.

Oz estaba buscando una respuesta, algo que pudiera indicarle que la verdad podía ser cambiada esta vez. Deseaba tener una cura, ser capaz de hacer algo.

Estaba tan enojado, de que la enfermedad de Alice no hubiera sido descubierta a tiempo

-Odio cuando estas callado- La chica dijo de repente.

-¿Uh? - La observó, sintiéndose ciertamente sorprendido. -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Te quedas en silencio porque estás pensando sobre esto. Piensas sobre esto todo el tiempo, como si fueras capaz de hacer algo-

-Sé que podré hacer algo, Alice-

-Te dije que no intentaras mentirme. Deja de hacerlo- Escondió su cara en el pecho del muchacho como en momentos anteriores. Su tono de voz era calmo, pero el enojo encerrado dentro de ella era un real desastre.-

-¿Me estás diciendo… que no hay nada que pueda hacer?-

-No actúes como si no lo supieras.-

-Alice…- Sus ojos no podían dejar de mirarla. Sintió una inminente conmoción otra vez. No podía creer que ella misma admitiera algo así. –Tú… no te estás rindiendo, ¿verdad?- Preguntó, sin poder esconder el miedo en su voz.

La morocha cerró sus ojos, mientras sentía los latidos del corazón de Oz contra el suyo. No quiso mirarlo, porque se encontraría entonces con esa expresión que odiaba tanto. Su respiración paró por un segundo, antes de que abriera sus ojos con determinación.

Esta era la verdad, más allá de que fuera terrible. Esto estaba pasando ahora, y no podía ser evitado; sabiendo esto, y tratando de mantenerse tranquila para poder enfrentar a Oz, Alice levantó su mirar para observarlo justo en sus órbitas. –No me estoy rindiendo, y tampoco me estoy entregando- Comenzó. –Te dije que no me entregaré con tanta facilidad a esto.- Entonces tomó a Oz de su chaleco y se acercó a él. –Pelearé contra esto por tanto tiempo como pueda, ¡incluso si es por solo un par de minutos!- Exclamó, sonriéndose con esa auto confianza que siempre había tenido.

Pero ella se sentía horriblemente débil por dentro. Oz también lo sabía.

La miró, como si tratase de encontrar otra contestación dentro de sus paralizantes ojos violetas. –No digas eso- Le dijo, escuchando las palabras de la joven de nuevo en su mente.- Por favor, no digas eso. No solo serán minutos, no solo serán horas. Alice, ¡No te dejaré…!- No pudo terminar su oración. No podía decir esa palabra.

Solo se quedó mirándola, tratando de negarlo todo.

Alice parpadeó, como si lo que él había dicho justo entonces no fuera tan malo. De pronto, entendió. Batallando contra sus sentimientos mezclados dentro, pronunció esa palabra que el joven chico no había dicho. -¿…Morir?-

Esa misma palabra hizo al rubio temblar. Cerró sus ojos mientras deseaba con todo que el tiempo se detuviera, que todo fuera una mentira. Estaba tan triste; estaba tan enojado y se sentía tan impotente.

No tendría un problema si tuviese que decir que estaba enojado consigo mismo.

-No te dejaré morir…- Musitó. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y trató de sonreír tan cándidamente como pudo. –No lo hare-

Alice no dijo una palabra por un rato. Solo se quedó entre sus brazos, sin querer dejar el lugar en el que estaba ahora. –Deja de fingir- Mostró una dolida expresión de un segundo a otro. -Sé lo que piensas, Oz-

-Sé que lo sabes. Solo no puedo evitarlo- Confesó, mostrando cierta determinación en su voz. Se rompió por dentro cuando Alice lo miró de esa forma, y no pudo hacer más que besar su frente.

Podría haber besado sus labios, pero eso era algo para otro momento íntimo, momento que no tuviera semejante tristeza.

-Haz que el dolor se vaya- Dijo de pronto ella, porque su pecho se prendía en fuego nuevamente.

Pero este fuego era hiriente.

-¿Dónde duele?-

-Mi pecho. Duele- Se quejó. Ella sabía que su sufrimiento crecería hasta ser inaguantable otra vez.

Oz, de su parte, no podía evitar la tristeza dentro de sí. Había tanto que no podía explicar, y aun así, ahí estaba.

-Alice, por favor - Se habilitó a sí mismo a hablar. –Yo… Prometo que voy a volver; Me quedaré contigo una vez que tenga la medicina que de verdad necesitas. Por ahora, debes beber esta- Tomó la botella de medicina entre su mano.

-Deja… ya deja de insistir tanto- Ella trató de sonar dura, pero su dolor le hizo sonar débil, y casi temerosa. –No lo beberé; ¡No quiero perder este tiempo contigo, demonios!-

-Mírame- Le pidió, tomándola de su mentón para levantar su mirada.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

-No beberé esa cosa -

-Alice, te lo estoy diciendo, no te dejaré sola. Necesito tiempo; requiero de tiempo para encontrar la cura, para encontrar una medicina apropiada, así estarás bien-

-Estoy bien ahora. Sabes lo que pasará. He aceptado esto yo misma, ¡¿Entonces porque no puedes hacerlo tú?!- Gritó, herida por el sentimiento en su pecho, cual estaba tomando su alma lejos -¿Por qué no puedes quedarte junto a mí?...- Finalizó en un suavizado susurro.

Él suspiró, totalmente disgustado por la situación. Nunca aceptaría lo que ello significaba, incluso si la misma Alice lo había hecho. –Alice- Continuó mirándola, y luego beso la comisura de sus labios. –Haré todo lo que pueda para salvarte. Dame un último intento, solo uno más.-

-No-

-Alice-

-No estarás aquí conmigo. Me dejarás sola por mucho tiempo, y no quiero estar sola cuando yo…- Paró en su oración cuando los labios del rubio acariciaron los suyos. No era exactamente un beso, pero fue suficiente para que ella dejara de hablar.

A ella le gustaba esa clase de tacto, pero ahora le hacía enojar.

Se separó de él y miró hacia abajo. –No hagas esto- Una pequeña lágrima se formó en su ojo derecho, antes de que más y más lagrimas apareciesen y rodaran camino abajo por sus pálidas mejillas

-Un intento más. Prometo que no tardaré mucho-

Él seguía insistiendo, y eso molestaba a Alice hasta el núcleo. Ella trataba de no entregarse a sus acciones y dulces promesas. Sería dejada en la soledad si lo hacía.

-Alice- Él entonces dijo su nombre para escuchar la respuesta. Secó el sendero de lágrimas de las mejillas de la joven chica. Él odiaba esas lágrimas, porque lo odiaba cuando ella estaba triste.

-Tú…- Ella comenzó, abrazándolo firmemente. –Tienes que volver; No te perdonaré si me dejas sola por mucho-

-…- La garganta de Oz dolía -Gracias-

-Sabes que estoy aceptando lo que me pides porque no tengo otra opción, ¿Verdad?- Le escuchó decir a ella- Sé que vas a irte de todos modos. Al menos, prefiero saber que volverás-

-Te prometo que no me iré por tanto. De hecho, ni siquiera una hora pasará, y estaré aquí de nuevo- Sonrió cálidamente, haciéndola sentir segura.

-Te mataré si no estás aquí pronto- Ella frunció el ceño. Oz rió brevemente ante eso.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta.

-¿Alice-sama? – Una delicada y dulce voz habló desde el otro lado; era Sharon, ambos Alice y Oz la reconocieron.

-Adelante- Oz dijo, no muy fuerte.

La puerta se abrió, y Sharon fue revelada en el cuarto. Ella sonrió cuando vio a Oz sentado al lado de la enferma, moribunda chica, meramente abrazándola. –Ayudaré a Alice a limpiarse. Agua caliente la hará sentirse un poco mejor- Le dijo.

Sharon no mentiría. Alice se sentiría un poco mejor, pero no completamente

-Claro, entonces debo irme- El muchacho de ojos verdes dijo, pero antes de que pudiera pararse, Alice lo tomó de su brazo.

-No olvides lo que prometiste- Murmuró, mostrando confidencia en sus profundos y entristecidos ojos.

-Volveré- Él sonrió, besó su cabeza, y se puso en pie. Compartió miradas con Sharon antes de salir de la habitación.

El tiempo estaba corriendo a su fin desde ese momento, y él sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Bien adentro, estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de que no lo lograría.

Oz caminó a lo largo del pasillo, y bajó por las escaleras, buscando a un amigo que se suponía debía ayudarlo. Gil le había dicho que lo encontrara en algún punto de la mansión más temprano ese día, pero Oz estaba inseguro de donde podría estar.

Lluvia comenzó a caer del cielo, mientras el frío viento comenzó a aparecer al rededor.

Oz fue afuera, encontrando a ambos Raven y Xerxes en el jardín, a una cierta distancia. No lo pensó dos veces antes de acercarse.

El rubio se encontró a si mismo disgustado cuando escucho a los dos hombres hablando sobre la misma cosa otra vez; la muerte de Alice.

La presencia del joven no fue difícil de notar; él caminó hacía Gil y Break, siendo visto por ellos. Sus rostros se tornaron en preocupadas expresiones al acercarse el chico. Ambos sabían que Oz iba a demandar saber.

Seguramente querría saber sobre su conversación.

-Oz- Gil empezó, tratando de no sonar muy sorprendido, puesto que había recordado haberle dicho a Oz que le encontrara en algún lado. Él y Break sabían lo que iba a pasar. De hecho, la entera situación y su final eran conocidos para todos, incluso para Sharon y Liam. El único, que trataría de negar la verdad aunque el mismo supiera, era Oz.

-Gil, Break- El chico de ojos esmeralda pronunció sus nombres, dejando en claro cuan disgustado estaba por verlos hablando en privado sobre dichos temas.-

-Pensé que estabas con la Señorita Alice, Oz-kun.- Xerxes respondió a la silenciosa demanda de Oz.

-Estaba, pero Sharon debía ayudar a Alice a bañarse.-

El momento era de verdad incómodo. El silencio se hizo de presencia entre los tres jóvenes hombres, y Oz sabía que había algo que nadie le estaba contando.

Gil, también, sabía que había algo que Oz quería decir. Podía verlo profundamente en sus ojos verdes. Sabía que Oz estaba disgustado por verlo con Break, y ser descubierto por el rubio en esa situación era muy desagradable para él. Se supone que lo encontraría solo.

Oz había aparecido muy pronto.

-¿De qué estaban hablando? - Cuestionó eso que Break y Gil no querían escuchar. De todos modos, una respuesta debía ser dicha.

-Creo que has escuchado muy bien, Oz-kun. ¿Qué esperas que digamos? - Break interrogó, sabiendo que había tomado al chico por guardia baja, atrapándolo.

Oz sonrió. Pero esta vez su cara mostraba una sonrisa molesta, como si estuviese tratando de guardar su rabia y sentimientos mezclados dentro de sí, pero intentado mostrarlos al mismo tiempo.

-Oz- Gil repitió su nombre, de alguna manera, asustado de lo que el muchacho podría decir. Se sentía seguro del otro lado; conocía muy bien a Oz, y sería capaz de decir que parte de sus palabras eran mentiras, si mentía.

-Quiero saber que están planeando hacer- Habló, sin eliminar esa amenazadora sonrisa de sus labios. Sonaba disgustado, por supuesto.

Silencio; se mantuvieron silenciosos por un par de segundos, cuales parecieron horas; una completa eternidad de silencio.

Sin embargo…

-Muy bien, entonces- Break decidió borrar semejante momento con su voz. No iba a mentir, no iba a esconder oraciones entre otras. Iba a ser brutalmente honesto. –Como podrás notar, todos estamos preocupados por la actual situación de la Señorita Alice.-

-Me doy cuenta- El rubio respondió, sonando de forma cortante.

-Bien. Todos pensamos… no, déjame corregirme. Todos _sabemos _que la Señorita Alice no logrará salir viva de su enfermedad, la cual me atrevo a decir que está en un estado totalmente avanzado.- Dijo, sin importarle cuan profundamente podía lastimar a Oz. Ante el silencio del joven rubio, continuó. – Sabemos que el momento que tanto tememos está más que cerca, así que planeamos una forma de despedirnos, si no logramos terminar con su dolor- Finalizó su explicación, totalmente consciente de lo que podrían sus palabras causar en el ser del más joven. Xerxes Break no mostró ni la más mínima expresión ante sus propias palabras.

Oz no estaba satisfecho con las palabras del hombre albino. Dolía, lo hacía sentir incomodo, y solo parecía irreal. No iba a permitirle decir cosas tan estúpidas.

Y entonces, dándose cuenta de que esas palabras y sus propios pensamientos estaban hacienda demasiada presión, comenzó a hablar sin pensar. –Alice es consciente de esto…- Habló, más para sí mismo que para los otros dos hombres. –Parece estar bien con esto- Continuó él, y ahora sin tal vez notarlo, dejó en claro cuan frustrado se encontraba. –No puedo entender porque, porque ella siempre lucha contra este tipo de cosas...- Mostró esa expresión de enojo en sus ojos que también transmitían cierta profunda e irrompible tristeza.- No puedo entender porque se ha rendido esta vez- Cerró sus parpados, sabiendo que algo con lo que estaba familiarizado desde hace mucho estaba por invadir sus ojos. –Solo se rindió-

Lagrimas.

Abrió sus ojos verdosos.

Ambos Xerxes y Raven estaba parados ahí, con sentimientos cortados ante la actitud del chico. Esperaban que algo así pasara, pero también era sorprendente sin importar cuantas veces pasaba.

Bien, Break no estaba tan sorprendido. Él era un hombre que siempre observaría a las personas, estudiando cada movimiento y mueca. Sabía que Oz iba a reaccionar de tal modo. Pero del otro lado, Gil estaba roto por dentro, roto por las palabras entristecidas del pobre rubio.

-Ella no se rindió; peleó tanto como pudo cuando descubrimos que estaba enferma, pero también sabe lo que va a pasar, Oz.- El pelinegro habló, tratando de verse calmo y de alguna forma, tratando de poder confortar al muchacho.

Pero era en vano, porque tenía claro que Oz ya no le escucharía. Su furia, su melancolía y su impotencia cada vez que pensaba sobre Alice parecían matarlo, como si pudiera morir junto a la joven chica enferma.

-Ella se rindió… Ustedes dos se rindieron, y todos se han rendido…- Oz continuó diciendo. Parecía difícil esquivar sus sentimientos, pero solo no podría parar. -¿Por qué? ¿Cómo han logrado convencerla para que se rinda de esta forma?- Dijo aquellas hirientes palabras, acuchillándose a sí mismo mientras hablaba.

Su palabrerío igual apuñalo a Gil. -¿Qué intentas decir?- El pelinegro cuestionó, totalmente asustado de lo que el rubio podría haber querido dar a entender. –Oz, ella sola aceptó esto.-

-¡¿Por qué?!- El rubio miró arriba hacia Raven, como si pudiera entrar por sus ojos y despedazar su alma en cualquier momento. -¡Ella nunca habría aceptado algo como esto! ¡Ni siquiera cree que pueda ayudarla de algún modo! Ella… ella ya no cree en mi…- Frunció el ceño al hablar, sin terminar de creerse a sí mismo.

Break decidió mantenerse tranquilo y silencioso, mirando a Oz y Gil mientras intercambiaban oraciones. Dejó toda palabra posible a Gil, sabiendo que el podía manipular mejores frases, y las oraciones justas para convencer a Oz.

-No la hemos influenciado de ningún modo. Oz, debes aceptar esto. -

-No. No me quedaré junto a ella solo para verla morir-

-Óyeme, por favor.- Gil posó su mano en la cabeza del chico, sin poder mostrar una sonrisa en sus propios labios. –Alice confía más en ti que en nosotros. Ni siquiera pienses que ella ha dejado de creer en lo que haces, o en lo que dices. – Miró justo dentro de esos verdes e inseguros ojos, tratando de no caer en su abismo. Debía mantenerse fuerte para apoyar al rubio –Si continuas buscando una cura, el tiempo se acabara, y no llegarás a estar ahí cuando Alice más te necesite. Créeme, Oz, de verdad vas a lamentarlo si no estás ahí a tiempo- Dijo sinceramente, sabiendo que aquellas palabras debían haber sido dichas mucho tiempo atrás.

Oz no pronunció ni una letra. Observaba a Gil, tomando todo lo que le había dicho justo entonces. Se desquebrajó internamente, sintiendo su conmoción hacerse más grande. -… ¿Si no estoy allí a tiempo?- Preguntó, repitiendo la última parte de lo que Gil había dicho, como si preguntara a que se refería.

Break decidió terminar esta vez, mirando a Oz con una calma pero filosa expresión en su ojo. –Lo que Gil-kun está tratando de decir, es que deberías estar con la Señorita Alice ahora. De otro modo, vas a arrepentirte de no haber aprovechado este tiempo que te queda. Utilizalo; realmente no sabes cuanto más tienes restante.-

Y eso fue completamente suficiente. –Oz, realmente no sé cuanto estas dispuesto a tratar todavía, pero por favor entiende lo que todos intentamos decirte.- Gil dijo.

Algo le estaba llegando entonces a Oz, porque se congeló sin más ahí. –Yo...- Trató de encontrar que decir, para no parecer tan débil y vacio. Lo dio por resuelto por completo con aquel decir.

No lo lograría, sin importar cuanto tratase.

-Debes quedarte con la Señorita Alice.-

Claro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? - Oz se convenció a sí mismo a preguntar.

-Como te dije esta mañana, la situación ya es insoportable para ella. A este punto, no esperamos que ella dure más que unos pocos días, más o menos.-

-¿Pocos días? - El muchacho miró a Break con tal asustada y preocupada mirada, que casi se transmitió a si misma al hombre albino.

-Una semana, si intentamos ser exactos.-

Y los ojos de Oz se abrieron en grande con horrible sorpresa. Su pecho y su garganta dolían, y sus ojos instantáneamente parecieron humedecerse. – ¿Estás… estás seguro?- Su voz tembló.

-Oz, podemos ver cuan avanzado esta su estado. Estamos seguros de esto.- Gil contestó ahora.

-No, no puede ser posible.- Retrocedió en sus pasos, sintiendo como su corazón latía lento, con rabia y conmoción de una vez más.

-Debes estar calmo- Gil repitió. –Oz- Miró a sus ojos, tratando de hacerle entender lo que su propio panorama visual intentaba expresar.

Oz había pensado por un mero segundo que todo estaba aceptado, y que era momento de darse a la situación, pero al escuchar esas palabras, solo no pudo permitirse a si mismo aceptarlo.

No podía rendirse ante todo ello.

- Sé que nos vas a entender- Gil parpadeó entonces.

-Oz-kun, será mejor que vayas y comiences a gastar tu tiempo con la Señorita Alice.-

Y entonces el rubio miró a los dos hombres, expresando cientos de dudas y cientos de sentimientos que estaban haciendo presión.

Estaba a punto de correr lejos y encerrarse en su cuarto, para que sus sorprendentes lágrimas fueran escondidas de cada ser humano. Su pecho estaba oprimido, no tenía que decir y estaba en un abismo en el cual ya había caído hace mucho, mucho antes.

Y todo aquello era por esa situación que le robaba el aire.

Guardó todo en sus adentros como siempre al momento de mirar a sus pies. Se mantuvo cabizbajo al caminar lejos de ambos Xerxes y Raven. Estaba hecho de hielo dentro, y no sentía emoción alguna, no tenía espíritu en sus ojos.

La vida se le borraba, eliminando esa cierta fe que supo que algún día desaparecería.

Oz no escuchó ni una palabra más por parte de sus amigos, y supo que ellos no harían nada más para pararlo. Supo igual que Gil se sentiría horrible por dentro, pero justo ahora, no le importaba nada. Ni siquiera se importaba él mismo.

Los pasillos y paredes parecieron hacerse más largos y más altos mientras caminó a la misma habitación. -¿He tratado en vano?- Se cuestionó a sí mismo en un murmullo. Sus pasos eran lentos; era como un fantasma, condenado.

La enfermedad de Alice había sido descubierta apenas un par de semanas atrás. Nadie pudo decir como ella había llegado a su estado, o que lo había causado. Doctores, expertos en venenos, agentes de Pandora, absolutamente todos habían buscado una respuesta por las siguientes semanas.

Era un misterio, un misterio que había elegido a Alice para esconderse en su cuerpo. Era verdad que había ciertas enfermedades que no tenían una mínima explicación en esas épocas. Tal vez Alice era una víctima de una de ellas; de hecho, era claro ahora.

Lo que empezó con un simple dolor y dificultad para respirar, terminó con Alice vomitando sangre, tosiendo de un segundo a otro, desmayándose y cayendo en ese insoportable dolor que había capturado su cuerpo entero desde sus adentros.

Los dos últimos doctores que habían visitado para examinar a Alice, consideraron que había profundos problemas en su organismo. Sus órganos internos estaban dañados, causando sangrado interno. Les dijeron a todos, incluyendo a Oz, que ella perdería la consciencia por su débil estado. Ella debía quedarse en cama, porque estaba internamente dañada y entonces, el dolor se apoderaría de ella con facilidad. Los doctores habían deducido que uno de sus órganos había comenzado el problema, cual se expandió al resto de sus órganos, eventualmente haciéndola caer en ese estado.

La pesadilla había empezado mucho tiempo atrás.

Encontrándose a si mismo perdido entre su ser y la chica moribunda, Oz paró en su rumbo. ¿Iba a llorar? ¿Iba a correr al cuarto de Alice para convencerla para que pelee? ¿Iba a rendirse con ella? No podía responder a ninguna de esas preguntas, porque ninguna opción le parecía correcta.

Suspiró, entregándose al pensamiento de aceptar los hechos del presente. Esta propia decisión lo sorprendió muchísimo, dado que él mismo había sido quien le dijo a todos los demás que siguieran luchando.

Oz tomó camino de nuevo, sabiendo que debía ir a algún otro sitio, cualquier sitio menos los aposentos de Alice. Tenía una excusa, y era que Sharon aun estaba con ella, ayudándola con su higiene.

La garganta del joven dolía más y más conforme alcanzaba la puerta de su propia habitación.

Tomó aire de forma honda, peleando contra sus lágrimas, tratando de guardárselas para calmarse. Abrió la puerta con cautela, y se apoyó contra esta una vez cerrada al entrar.

Se rompió. Sus ojos se aguaron, su respiración comenzó a tiritar, y sus manos temblaron. Frunció el ceño, tratando de ser fuerte para no verse caído. Pero supo, de todos modos, que estaba totalmente solo. No podía mentir cuando estaba solo consigo mismo; sabía cómo se sentía, y no tenía sentido alguno pretender otra cosa.

Una detrás de otra, las lágrimas desbordaron de sus verdes, deprimidos ojos, y dolía como si sus lágrimas fueran veneno ácido. Tapó su cara, mordiendo con esmero su labio inferior para no sollozar. Todo le dolía, incluso sus latidos. Sollozó otra vez más, y luego de nuevo. Así, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

Era la tragedia de Alice, una más que contar. Frunció su ceño por otro momento, sin poder mantenerse de pie.

Terminó sentado en el suelo contra la puerta, sintiendo sus propias lágrimas pintar su rostro de agua cristalina. No podría parar de sollozar, sin importar cuanto lo tratara o quisiera. Su tristeza era más poderosa que él.

–Alice- Sollozó su nombre, sintiendo calidez en su pecho al pronunciar susodichas letras. Pero también lo lastimaba aun más profundo, porque sabía que en un par de días, no recibiría una respuesta al llamar su nombre. Solo un nombre, un recuerdo de alguien a quien había amado con todo su ser. ¿Por qué debía morir? ¿Merecía semejante dolor? No; Alice no merecía semejante cruel final en su destino.

El destino; el destino no era algo que ya estaba decidido, sino algo que se creaba poco a poco mientras los días pasaban.

Así que, ¿Que había hecho Alice para escribir su propia muerte en ese momento y de esa manera?

Oz no lo sabía.

Tenía que pensar, para hallar una forma de estar con ella esos últimos días, y sentirlos como si fueran eternos.

Tal vez media hora había pasado desde que dejó a Alice en su cuarto, o tal vez veinte minutos. De una forma u otra, supo que había prometido volver con ella tan pronto como pudiese. No había ido en busca de medicina como dijo que lo haría, y tal vez esa era una última chance. ¿Qué podría perder después de todo? Iba a perder a Alice de todas formas.

Ese pensamiento facilitó su dolor. Oz comenzó a temblar, entendiendo lo que iba a pasar, y cuál era la realidad. Puso sus pies en la tierra, y comprendió que no iba a ganar. El rubio no podía dejarse ser positivo ahora, o mentir sobre lo doloroso sin más.

Amargas lágrimas continuaron cayendo de sus ojos. Había aprendido a llorar tiempo atrás, y ahora no podría parar.

Estaba triste; lo notó, por supuesto que estaba triste. Negó con su cabeza ante cualquier pensar depresivo.

Mordió su labio inferior, nuevamente. Esta vez, trató de calmarse y dejar de llorar. ¿Qué tal si alguien le buscaba y lo encontraba en ese estado emocional? Era suficiente con ver como se encontraba Alice para preocuparse, y no quería agregar más problemas a tal amargo momento de su vida.

Trató de inspirar con profundidad mientras aquellas gotas caían de su mirada. Movió sus manos de su rostro, y se abrazó a sí mismo, como si quisiera mantenerse en una sola pieza. Los ojos de Oz estaban pesados, y se dio cuenta de pronto de cuan cansado estaba. Jadeó, cerrando sus párpados por un minuto para ganar un poco de paz.

-Alice- El rubio susurró aquel nombre de nuevo, aunque sabía que ella no le podía oír.

Él respiró lentamente, mientras su mente se calmaba.

Una última lágrima cayó de su ojo derecho, antes de dejar su cabeza caer.

Abrió sus párpados.

Su mente se cegó, viendo solamente el color blanco. Sin recuerdos, sin palabras, sin frases, sin rostros; solo él mismo en el espacio.

Se levantó con cuidado, todo el tiempo con su espalda contra la puerta cerrada. Secó el camino de llanto de su cara, esperando por unos minutos para que su rostro volviera a la normalidad.

Sus órbitas aun permanecían rojizas, y se sentía ciertamente exhausto.

Menos de un minuto luego, logró formar una sonrisa en sus labios, mostrando brillo en sus ojos. Era momento de ir a ver a Alice.

Abrió la entrada del cuarto, saliendo del lugar, y cerró la puerta una vez más. Se dirigió a donde Alice, caminando a través de esos mismos pasajes que le habían rodeado por tanto en su vida. Tenía esperanza re naciente dentro de su cabeza. De todas maneras, mientras se acercaba a la cierta habitación, recordó que su esperanza era solo un inservible fantasma. –"¿A qué le tengo fe?"- Se cuestionó en la mente.

Paró su andar, pensando bien la pregunta una segunda vez. Sacudió su cabeza, porque eso borró su tonta, falsa sonrisa. Ahora estaba seguro de que nada utópico podía salir de tal tragedia.

Iba a ser algo por lo que estar deprimido.

Como siempre.

Estaba lloviendo fuera, y el sonido de las gotas golpeando brutalmente contra el suelo era bien oído.

Alice estaba acostada en su cama, mirando para el techo. Sharon había terminado con ella, y estaba levantando ropas y cosas que había utilizado.

La morocha estaba ansiosa, aunque no mostrara prueba de ello. Trataba de creer en lo que el rubio le había dicho antes.

¿Pero si sus promesas eran solo palabras? No sería la primera vez que él rompía una promesa, o que sus palabras solo eran dichas para dejar a Alice satisfecha.

Una gota cayó por el rostro de ella, de los mechones que cubrían a este. Su cabello aun se encontraba mojado, ya que Sharon no le había ayudado a secarlo; con su cabeza húmeda, Alice podría sentirse fresca, o al menos eso era lo que la Señorita Rainsworth le habría comentado.

-Alice-sama, me voy ahora.- Sharon le sonrió dulcemente.

La joven no respondió de inmediato, y esperó por unos segundos antes de musitar un breve "De acuerdo".

La puerta se cerró, dejándole a Alice saber que finalmente estaba sola. Suspiró, frunciendo el ceño ante el dolor que le consumía nuevamente. Cerró ambos ojos en un intento de despejarse. ¿Era su decisión la correcta? ¿Se estaba rindiendo demasiado rápido? ¿Era este un castigo?

Sin importar lo que se respondiera, aun era injusto.

Sintió que era dejada de lado por todos, incluso Oz. Comenzó a pensar que él estaba enojado con ella de alguna forma, por aceptar algo que él aun no había admitido.

Alice oyó un ruido. Era el familiar ruido de la entrada re abriéndose. Pero la atmósfera era distinta esta vez, y ella supo que era esa persona sobre la cual pensaba.

Escuchó como él se recostaba contra la puerta, y como el silencio los conectaba. Ella entonces parpadeó, para luego intentar sentarse en la cama, soltando jadeos adoloridos.

La joven chica miró al rubio.

Ahí estaba él, mirando hacia abajo. No podía observar su mirar, porque estaba cubierto por sus rubios mechones. Pero no fue por mucho; el joven levantó su mirada y conecto ambos pares de ojos.

Alice se sorprendió, encontrando algo distinto en aquellos ojos esmeraldas, tristes. ¿Qué era? La expresión que él portaba no transmitía positivismo o calidez; ni miedo ni confidencia. ¿Estaba el chico intentando decir algo que ella no podía imaginar? ¿Qué podría ser?

La muchacha continúo intentando averiguar alguna pista.

Y Oz no estaba ayudándola a encontrar una contestación. Solo estaba callado, mirándola, tratando de decir algo sin palabras. Alice supo que había algo más allá de todo lo que el chico habría demostrado antes.

Se apreciaba ciertamente... comprensivo.

¿Qué significaba su expresión, entonces?

¿Qué era lo que él había entendido?

Allí estaba. Era algo que él había comprendido. ¿Podría ser eso que lo había atormentado por tanto tiempo?

Ella parpadeó ante su propia respuesta. Él _entendía._

Alice no podía quedarse callada ante su descubrimiento. Debía confirmarlo. -¿Oz?- Pronunció firmemente.

A esto, Oz suavizó su mirada. Si, era eso.

Parecía lo suficientemente real.

¿Podría ser cierto?

¿Oz se había rendido?


End file.
